Talk:Full-body spinners
Disadvantages Does anyone else think there are far too many disadvantages listed on the page? I can't help but think that's the case. CrashBash (talk) 19:58, November 28, 2013 (UTC) :The problem is that they are all good points and relevant disadvantages. The problem should be that there isn't enough on other weapons pages. Jimlaad43(talk) 20:03, November 28, 2013 (UTC) ::Yep, I agree with the one Toast removed, all weapons can be ineffective regardless. Jimlaad43(talk) 21:59, November 28, 2013 (UTC) :::I've taken the liberty of culling the ones that aren't exclusive to this weapon type or hugely disadvantageous. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 23:20, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Robots that aren't Full-Body Spinners this just bothers me a little as some robots on her are far from full body spinners... RingSpinners These include: Gyrobot, MR Speed Squared, Revenge of Trouble and Strife, U.R.O and Delldog Overhead Spinners These include: Mauler and Caliban (it was also however a Full-Body spinner). I hope that clears things up a bit I could try making a page for ringspinners if you wanted me to.--Botomatic1000 (talk) 10:28, August 9, 2016 (UTC) :What's the distinction, without just naming examples. There needs to be an important distinction that justifies the split before that, otherwise we would end up with dozens of weapons pages. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 10:39, August 9, 2016 (UTC) A RingSpinner uses a weapon that protects the bot from all sides except from the top and bottom and an Overhead Spinner is a spinnind weapon that is on the top of the robot rather than it being the whole body spinning.--Botomatic1000 (talk) 10:44, August 9, 2016 (UTC) *Full-body spinner: Weapons are attached directly to the rotating bodyshell. Typically powered directly off the motor drive shaft. *Ring/Rim-spinner: A annulushttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Annulus_(mathematics) shaped weapon with teeth that rotates around the centre of the robot. Can be used with invertible type body shapes. *Overhead-spinner: Similar to a horizontal-flywheel, but with short chains and weights instead of teeth on the disc. --Voyanuitoa (talk) 10:52, August 9, 2016 (UTC) Overheads can still have teeth.--Botomatic1000 (talk) 10:53, August 9, 2016 (UTC) Given that have enough information to change this page, one thing gets me curious - will ring spinners and overhead spinners share a page or will they get separate pages altogether? The main reason I bring this up is due to the fact that overhead spinners only have 2 robots in its list, whereas ring spinners and fbs have at least five robots and the differences in the advantages - disadvantages would be fairly easy to identify. --WolfwingandSlaveLeia (talk) 11:03, August 9, 2016 (UTC) Barber-Ous Out of curiosity why isn't Barber-Ous a FBS? It uses its entire body (except the wheels) to spin and damage opponents. What's the reasoning may I ask? Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 12:21, November 20, 2017 (UTC) :You are aware that Barber-Ous has a chassis comprised of sides and base...--WolfwingandSlaveLeia (talk) 13:09, November 20, 2017 (UTC) ::Barber-Ous is a very large drum with wheels on the side. An FBS is about Horizontally spinning weapons that protect a Robot from all sides. Any Robot approaching horizontally will be hit by a weapon, not find exposed wheels.--Jimlaad43(talk) 13:37, November 20, 2017 (UTC) :::To be fair, Barber-Ous has as much claim to full body spinner as a vertical ring spinner like Warhog, it’s exposed wheels are like Warhogs or Corkscrews heads. But I think full body drum is a more accurate description. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 19:59, November 20, 2017 (UTC) ::::We should keep Barber-Ous on Drums but give it a passing mention here. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'TOAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 20:14, November 20, 2017 (UTC) :::I think you mean horizontal, TG. CrashBash (talk) 21:02, November 20, 2017 (UTC)